The Only Exception
by eatsleepklaine
Summary: Kurt has never been fond of doctors. But Dr. Anderson might just be his exception. M for later chapters. dr!blaine AU
1. Chapter 1

**Still kind of new at this but so far I think this is my favorite AU. I haven't really seen many where one of them is a doctor. I grew up with a mom as a physician so hopefully I can be true to what actually happens at clinics. Thanks for reading it!**

"Kurt!" Burt yelled up towards the stairs.

"KURT! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Burt waited another minute before walking up the steps to Kurt's room.

"Kurt, what are you-" Burt heard a horrible noise coming from inside Kurt's room.

"Dad." Kurt started coughing. He could feel the phlegm stir within his chest.

Burt walked over to Kurt's bed and laid his hand on his forehead.

"Kurt, there is no way you're going to school today. I'm taking you to the doctor."

"No!" Kurt tried to yell but he felt his throat close up and he put his head over the side of the bed and pushed himself up a little. He started violently coughing while Burt rubbed his back.

"Kurt, I know you're not exactly a fan of the doctors but you need to go."

Kurt and the doctor's office did not mix. He hated the smell, and the overly pretentious doctors. They always treated him like a child. Hell most of them thought he WAS a child until they looked at his birth date.

"I'll just drink a lot of fluids and take cold medicine. Dad I'll be ok, I just," Kurt rubbed at his sore throat, "I just need some sleep."

"Kurt, we're not arguing about this. We're going." Kurt pulled the covers over his head and curled up into himself.

"We're leaving in ten minutes. Just put on something comfortable. No need to dress all fancy to a doctors office." Burt walked out of the room and shut the door.

Kurt groaned, still under the covers.

"Maybe if just take a bunch of Theraflu and put some makeup under my eyes he won't think I'm sick anymore." He thought to himself.

"Kurt, I don't hear any moving in there." Burt said behind the door.

Kurt pushed the covers down slowly feeling the chill of the air hit his skin. He got up slowly and walked towards his closet. He pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, a blue button up shirt, and a grey vest. He tried pulling on the skinny jeans quickly realizing he had no energy to do it. He stood outside his closet for another minute debating on what he could actually put on with minimal effort. He reached up to the shelf moving his hand around until he felt a soft pair of sweat pants.

"Not my first choice, but it's basically my only choice at this point." He pulled on the sweats and grabbed an old t-shirt that read New Directions in a horrible fake hand written font. He put a blue overly baggie hooded sweatshirt over that.

He styled his hair the best he could and threw on some cover up. He took some Dayquil and walked down the stairs. His dad was waiting, key in hand, to head out to the nearest clinic with urgent care.

Kurt slept trough the fifteen-minute ride to the clinic. His dad shut off the truck and gently nudged Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt, wake up, we're here." Kurt slowly opened his eyes. It took him a minute to remember where they had been driving too.

Kurt made an aggravated noise, shut his eyes again, and put his head on the cold glass of the window.

"Kurt, come on. The faster we get in there the faster we get out."

Kurt let out a sigh, rubbed his eyes and unbuckled his seatbelt. His dad got out of the car to open the door for him. They walked inside the clinic and went up to receptionist.

"Hi, may I help you?" The lady behind the counter politely asked Burt.

"Yeah, I think my son may have the flu." Kurt wasn't even paying attention. His eyesight was getting fuzzy again and his head was pounding.

"Ok sir, he'll have to wear this mask." Burt gave the mask to his son but Kurt just stood there with it dangling at his side.

"Kurt, you need to put it on." Kurt looked up at Burt and nodded his head. He put the mask on and went back to just standing there.

They got all the paperwork filled out and Kurt had laid his head on his dad's shoulder. They waited a while to be called in because there were several other kids who seemed to be having the same problem.

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel?" Burt smiled at the nurse, and helped Kurt stand up. They walked towards the nurse and gave her Kurt's papers.

"We need to check your height and weight." Kurt took off his shoes so they could get his proper height. He stepped onto the scale and then back off. He put his shoes on and followed the nurse to the room. They all sat down and the nurse logged into the computer.

"Ok Kurt, can you describe the symptoms to me?"

Kurt tried pulling the mask off to answer but the nurse told him he needed to keep it on until they did the test for influenza.

"Um, well my throat is sore and itchy. My lungs hurt. It's like they're full of water. My nose is obviously stuffy. My eyes are a little fuzzy. I'm starting to feel pressure in my ears. My head, there's so much pressure."

"Sounds like the flu to me. I'm going to need to check your temperature. Place the thermometer under you tongue please." Kurt placed it in his mouth. He hated that plastic taste. He heard the beeping noise and she took it out of his mouth.

"104 Kurt, that's really high." She typed in a few notes into the computer.

"Can you take your sweatshirt off? I need to check your blood pressure." Kurt lifted the sweatshirt off and set it in his lap. She placed the band around his arm and it started to squeeze.

"One thirty over eighty five. It's a little high but not too bad." She took the band off Kurt's arm. He started to relax again. She typed in the rest of the information.

"Hope you feel better. The doctor will be in soon." Kurt nodded his head and she walked out the door.

"I'm sorry kid. I know you hate missing school." School, wow, Kurt had completely forgotten about school. He barely was able to string thoughts together.

"Wait, you should be at the shop." Kurt suddenly said.

"It's fine. I got one of the guys to open up today. My son is sick, I'd rather be with him right now." Kurt placed a small smile on his face. He felt the pressure in his head again and laid his head in his lap.

The doctor knocked on the door and waited for an answer from one of the men in the room.

"Yeah come in." Burt said to the man.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Anderson." He went over to sit in the chair and log in to the computer.

Kurt still had his hands in his head. He felt like he wanted holes drilled in his head to relieve the pressure.

"So, I see you had a pretty high temperature. You're throat hurts, you're lungs fill full, your eyesight is blurry, your ears and head feel like they have built up pressure. Hmm, ok Kurt. Can you look up? I'm going to do a quick physical exam."

Kurt slowly lifted his head. He looked up towards the doctor, eyes still fuzzy. The doctor took off the mask that was still on Kurt's nose and mouth. He started to focus a little more. The doctor put his hands on his throat to check for swelling.

Kurt started violently coughing again. He put his arm up to his mouth.

"That sounds pretty bad Kurt. I think you may have the flu. I'm going to grab a kit. I'll be back in a minute."

Ok, so this doctor is the most gorgeous man Kurt had ever seen in his life. He had these perfect brunette curls; his eyes were like gold with specks of emerald. His mouth, just, wow. Kurt looked down at himself, of course he'd be meeting this guy with sweatpants, a ratty old t-shirt, and omg, he had put on slippers. He was sweating through most of it. His hair had to be flat at this point. His cover-up was probably melting off his face.

"Ok, I'm back. Kurt, this is going to be uncomfortable but it'll be over before you know it." Blaine took out a long swab. It had to be at least six inches long.

"Ok lean your head back a little. Just breathe." He inserted the swab. Kurt's hand immediately flew up to swat at Blaine. He started shaking his head back and forth. "Fuck! Oh my god. Make it stop. SHIT!"

"Kurt you need to hold still." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's. Kurt calmed down and just settled with a painful look on his face.

"It's over." Blaine said with a soothing voice.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked down noticing Blaine's hand was still on top of his. Blaine noticed what Kurt was looking at and pulled his hand off right away.

"I'm going to rush this over to the lab. It can take up to 24 hours for the results to come in. I'll give you some mild painkillers and some sleeping pills. Take some cough syrup when you get home and you'll probably need something like Vicks to help you breathe." He printed off the papers for the prescriptions, signed them, and handed them to Burt.

Kurt started to stand but lost his balance. Blaine got up quickly and grabbed onto Kurt's shoulders to keep him up. Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's hips to regain some balance. He looked up at Blaine and they stayed there for a few seconds before Burt cleared his throat. They broke away. They were both blushing but they were looking away from each other so they didn't notice.

"I'll let you know the results as soon as I know Kurt."

"Thank you Dr. Anderson."

"It was my pleasure Kurt."

Kurt smiled, coughed into his arm again, and walked towards the door.

A few hours later Kurt's cell phone started ringing. He was already doped up on painkillers and cough syrup.

Kurt could barely read the screen. He slid his finger across it and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Kurt Hummel?"

"In the flesh."

"Oh, hi Kurt, this is Bla-, I mean Dr. Anderson. Got your test results back. You do have the flu. I'm suggesting staying out of school until the symptoms clear up. You should have enough medication to last you until you get better. "

"Your voice is nice."

"Um, thank you?"

"Mhmmmm, it's like honey."

Blaine chuckled to himself, "Ok Kurt. Get some sleep. Make sure to let your dad know what I said."

"Dr. Anderson?"

"Yes?"

Kurt honestly didn't know what he was going to say. He started giggling. "Thanks for the uh, drugs. I'm going to sleep now."

"Good night Kurt."

"Good night honey." Kurt pressed the end button.

Blaine shook his head and put the phone back onto the receiver.

"Honey?" Morgan, Blaine's nurse, said raising one eyebrow.

"He's high, I think." Blaine went back to his computer to type in a few more notes into his last dictation.

"I think he likes you." Blaine logged out of the computer and started packing up his stuff.

"He's seventeen Morgan."

"I never said you had to like him back. I was just making an observation. Wait, BLAINE ANDERSON! Do you like him?"

Blaine grabbed his coat and bag and walked towards the office door.

"Blaine!"

"Bye Morgan!" Blaine made his way to the back door of the clinic. He ran out to his car and started the engine.

He grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket and stared at it for a minute. He started typing in the info into 'New Contact' on his phone.

First Name: Kurt

Last Name: Hummel

"Blaine Anderson, what are you doing."

**Someone pointed out to me that I forgot to mention where the swab goes. When you are swabbed for the flu they stick it up your nose. It's super uncomfortable.** **Look up 'flu swab' on google and you'll see what I mean.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a little over a week since Kurt had got diagnosed with the flu. He was feeling a little bit more like his old self. Rachel's method of a liquid flush had actually worked. Kurt had been hesitant but he hated the feeling of being sick.

Kurt did his morning routine; moisturizers, lots of hairspray, and an hour of agonizing about what to wear for the day. Luckily it was Saturday so he could take as long as he needed. He picked out a pair of tight mustard colored pants, a white button up shirt, and a grey vest.

He went downstairs passing his parent's room on the way. They were both still asleep. Kurt was always an early riser. He reached the bottom of the stairs to see Finn passed out on the couch. Probably fell asleep watching some late night horror movie marathon. He stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"I get sick for a few days and suddenly there's nothing in the fridge I can eat." He grabbed the orange juice and poured himself a glass. He reached for a pen and some paper to write down a grocery list.

eggs

tomatoes

green onions

green bell pepper

garlic

asiago cheese

spinach

apples

Kurt looked at the clock, "Nine am. Guess that means the market today." Kurt loved going to the farmers market. Everything always smelled so fresh. He grabbed his wallet and keys off the kitchen counter. Getting back out into the world sounded nice.

He arrived at the farmers market that was in downtown Lima. He parked in the small lot across the street. He shut off the engine and stepped out his navigator. He locked the car and walked across the street. The aromas coming from the stands were calling his name.

He headed to the cheese stand first. Seriously nothing can beat cheese from local farmers.

"What can I do for you today?" the man behind the stand said.

"Everything looks so good!" Kurt exclaimed.

He looked at his list, asiago cheese. Perfect for an omelette he thought. He found the asiago at the end of the booth and paid the seven dollars and fifty cents it cost.

Blaine was staring at his phone waiting for a older women to finish picking her garlic so he could grab some himself. He hadn't noticed he had drifted a little over into the walkway.

"Oof! Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." Kurt yelped. He looked up and saw Dr. Anderson standing with a shocked expression on his face.

"It's fine Kurt. It's nice to see you again. I see you're feeling better." Blaine voiced, trying to stay calm. Wow, Kurt looked gorgeous.

"It's nice to see you too. Yeah, it was a rough week but I'm back up and running. Well, I'm up at least." Kurt smiled at Blaine. He was still incredibly hot.

"You're up early for someone your age. But I have a feeling you're different from most seventeen year olds." Blaine suddenly got nervous. Wow, was he flirting with Kurt? No. He couldn't. Kurt is underage, but so very very good looking. Oh no, Kurt is blushing.

"Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that. If my outfit doesn't say it for me." Kurt replied.

"I think it looks good on you. I mean, well, um…it does." Blaine was going to slap himself soon. He had deleted Kurt's number the day before. He knew it was stupid to put it in his phone in the first place. Now he was flirting with him in a market in front of dozens of people.

"Well thank you. I work on hard on my outfits. Fashion is important. Well, at least it is to me." Kurt looked at what Dr. Anderson was wearing. Sweat pants and a shirt that said, "Lima Medical Center." He wasn't usually ok with anyone wearing sweatpants in public but those fit Dr. Anderson perfectly, in all the right places.

Blaine realized Kurt was basically eye fucking his pants. At first he thought he was chastising him for his wardrobe but Kurt eyes were basically black at this point. He chuckled a little and Kurt suddenly looked up.

"Um ok then…I'm just gonna go and not be here. I'm so sorry." Kurt basically ran the other way. He felt horrible. He had basically undressed Dr. Anderson with his eyes.

Kurt got about thirty feet away until he had a change of heart. He stomped back over to Dr. Anderson who looked like he was texting someone.

"You know what? No, I'm not sorry. I'm tired of apologizing for thinking guys are attractive. It's 21st century. Get over it." Kurt was fuming. He looked up at Dr. Anderson who looked like he was suppressing laughter.

"WHAT?!" Kurt yelled at Blaine.

Blaine couldn't hold it in anymore. He was grabbing onto his chest almost about to double over from laughter. It took him a minute to calm down.

"I already knew you thought I was attractive Kurt. You told me my voice was like honey. Then you proceeded to call me honey. You don't remember that do you?" Blaine smiled up at Kurt.

"Vaguely I guess. I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this. It's just you're, with the curls, and the hazel eyes, and the perfect teeth. Dr. Anderson, you're kind of perfect." Kurt couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. He never acted like this, ever. But something about Dr. Anderson just made him want too.

"It's Blaine by the way, and thank you. But you totally skipped over my dazzling personality." Yup, Blaine was definitely milking this.

"I can't really say anything about your personality. I don't really know you, Blaine." Kurt knew what he was doing; at least he thought he did. Oh god, he really hoped Blaine was gay. Otherwise this was going to get real awkward real soon.

Blaine suddenly realized what was happening. He wanted to slap himself again,.

"Um, Kurt. You're underage and my patient. That can't happen." Blaine said solemnly.

"We can't get to know each other? There's nothing illegal about that. I'm not asking you to whisk me away to Paris to live out our lives together." Now there's a thought.

"Haha ok then. Getting to know each other is fine. How about we talk while we shop. That ok?" Blaine asked.

"Definitely ok." Kurt replied.


End file.
